Nsanity
by Sandy
Summary: Not your typical Harry Potter fan fic! Hopefully a really funny story, featuring Nsync!


*Nsanity

***Nsanity**

** **

Summary: Not your typical Harry Potter fan fic! Hopefully a really funny story, featuring _Nsync!_

A/N: This is my first try at writing HP fanfic, but I've read many. Most are very serious and are down to the last detail, perfectly matching the books. Please don't expect that from me ;) I just hope you enjoy it. 

Shipping: There isn't really any shipping except for some F/A

**Please R&R

Part One 

The Announcement

"Harry did you notice anything different about Hermione?" Ron Weasley asked his one best friend, Harry Potter about their other, Hermione Granger.

"No, not really. She seems the same as always, reading, reading, reading," Harry replied as they walked back down the Hogwarts Express to the compartment they had been in prior to changing into their school robes.

"But did you see what she was reading?" Ron asked.

Harry looked puzzled as he pushed open the door. They stopped walking as soon as they heard giggles. Hermione was sitting with Parvarti and Padma Patil. They were all looking at a magazine on Hermione's lap. Ron looked at Harry who looked back, obviously confused. Ron wlked over, clearing his throat and asked what was so funny.

The girls looked up at him and Hermione began to blush and quickly hid the magazine in her bag. The other girls stood up and walked past Harry and Ron into the rest of the train. "See you at school Hermione," Parvarti called.

Ron and Harry still bewildered sat back down in their seats. When they asked her what was going on she would just tell them they wouldn't understand it was 'girl stuff.'

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade and Ron, Harry and Hermione climbed into a horse-less horse drawn carriage that would take them to Hogwarts.

"Two years in a row now we've gotten here the same way as everyone else," Ron pointed out as they got out of the carriage in front of the school.

"That must be some kind of record for the two of you," George Weasley pointed out.

The sorting and feast was as enjoyable as Harry had remembered. The three friends went up to the Griffindor common room, but Hermione quickly left to go to her quarters as soon as they got there. "I've got to get ready for tomorrow," she said as though it was obvious.

"If it was anyone besides her I would have though they'd forgotten to do their summmer work," Ron chuckled as he and Harry went up to their own quarters to unpack.

*** * ***

Life at Hogwarts was a lot calmer than Harry was used to, no evil monsters to fight, but he and Ron both felt a sense of unease towards Hermione. She rarely spent time with them, and spent more time with headphones on or gossiping than she ever had reading.

But whenever the subject was brought up, with Fred and George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley or even Hermione herself, the answer was always the same, she was growing up.

"If that's what growing up is like I'm glad I haven't," Ron would always reply.

At breakfast one morning three weeks into the term Harry began asking Hermione a question about their potions homework when Ron, across the table, pointed at her ears.

"She's wearing them to meals now," Ron said, obviously annoyed.

"Wearing what?" Harry asked, only able to see her bushy brown hair.

"Her headphones," sighed Ron. "I think whatever is playing is brainwashing her."

Harry rolled his eyes and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Er, I was hoping you could help me with this potions question," he said after she removed the headphones.

"What were you listening to?" Ron asked after they had finished discussing the question.

"Just some muggle band," Hermione said blushing. But neither of the boys noticed because a flurry of owls flew into the Great Hall. Ron and Harry each received a letter from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione got her copy of The Daily Prophet. Another owl began circling the three, finally dropping its letter in Hermione's lap.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously. "It has muggle postage too!"

"I have no idea," Hermione replied, hurriedly opening the letter. "My parents must have got it in the muggle mail for me." She took the letter out of the envelope and began to read. "Oh my!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"I'll tell you later, I have to check something." She said, racing off, most likely in normal Hermione fashion to the library.

*** * ***

Their teachers kept them very busy in ever class that day, so Harry and Ron didn't get a chance to ask Hermione about her exciting mail until they were in the Griffindor common room that night. "Well I won something," Hermione said, as vaguely as was possible. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow," she said, despite the boy's pleas.

At breakfast the next morning Ron asked if she would tell them now. Hermione shook her head and said they would find out soon enough. As soon as she finished saying that Professor Dumbledore asked for everyone's attention.

"I have a very special announcement to make this morning," he said, his eyes twinkling in Hermione's direction.

"Is this about_you_ Herm?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, mumbling "kind of". Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at one another, turning back to hear what Dumbledore would say.

"This year we are going to have the pleasure of hosting the very first all-muggle band in Hogwarts history," Dumbledore said.

At this point kids from all the house tables began talking. Some, like Draco Malfoy, disgusted at the thought of muggles entering his domain, while many others were very excited and began whispering their guesses.

Dumbledore quietly cleared his throat, once again commanding everyone's attention. "A Hogwart's student, Hermione Granger, has won a contest to havr the very popular band, Nsync, perform at our school. The concert will be October 31st in place of our normal Halloween celebration.

He sat back down and the whole school began talking at once. Parvarti and the other Griffindor girls began shreiking, almost as loud as Harry imagined a baby mandrake would.


End file.
